


Love While You Can

by Caliax



Category: Wicked - All Media Types, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman, Wicked RPF
Genre: F/F, First Fanfiction, RPF, chenzel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3710308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caliax/pseuds/Caliax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Idina goes to see On The Twentieth Century. Good things happen to those who show up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love While You Can

The American Airlines Theatre is filled with the excitable energy utterly unique to the final minutes before a show. The lights are dimmed, and the red curtain is highlighted by a backdrop displaying, 'On The Twentieth Century.' Hundreds of theatregoers mingle around the gorgeous Neo-Renaissance theatre. Speaking in murmured hushes, their voices mingle with the subtle sounds of scales and warmups. If one pays attention, one can discern the pretentious dulcet tones of the theatre snob, delivering his overanalyzed, over-processed drivel upon any who will listen. He competes with the loud, unabashed New Yorkers, casually discussing their once-removed nephews, the aesthetic perfection of Peter Gallagher and the adorableness of Kristin Chenoweth.

Idina is at once both these people and neither. She’s a true theatre aficionado, yet she’d come from the humble neighbourhood of Queens. Tonight though, she can’t care less about the state of the modern American musical as expounded by the theatre douche, or just what the Brooklyn housewife to her left would do to Peter Gallagher. Tonight she allows herself to blend into the crowd, keeping her scarf wrapped tightly around her face and her olive green jacket around her shoulders. Her outfit is completed by a nondescript pair of jeans and an old pair of boots. In an effort of camouflage, she stares at the time on her phone, hiding her face from the crowd. She loved her fans, but tonight isn’t about them, or even her. Tonight is about the woman who would be on stage in twenty minutes. If James were here, she knew he would make some awkward quip; the reigning queen of Broadway scared shitless among her subjects. She misses him, misses Anthony, misses her entire If/Then family, misses the work. She misses the excuse. But she’s here, now, moments before curtain, knowing that Kristin is merely several dozen feet away. The curtain rises, and Idina allows her thoughts to be washed away by Cy Coleman’s moving score.

* * *

 

Kristin is mesmerizing, seductive, pure transcendent light effortlessly drawing in the eyes of all. Kristin is carried, _touched_. Idina can’t help her flushed skin and short breaths. Swathes of skin are revealed with every sweeping leg and twirl, and Idina is entranced. Kristin basks in the spotlight, simply purring in the attention. Every flawless note is accompanied by a dramatically exaggerated movement to craft comic perfection. Kristin holds the audience in the palm of her hand, and Idina is once again in her thrall.

* * *

Idina stands, simply one among the crowd, wholeheartedly clapping along to the roaring standing ovation. She sees Kristin bow, once, twice, and a third time before blowing a kiss towards the crowd. As the curtain falls, she knows Kristin is heading back to her dressing room to shower off the sweat and make up. It suddenly strikes her that, after years, they will be in the same room once more. Alone. Her mouth drying at the thought, she drains her glass of expensive Cabernet Sauvignon for courage and collects the empty ones at her feet…which were also for courage. She realizes that she’s a bit tipsy, but she knows she would never go through with this sober.

Idina quickly tosses the three plastic glasses in a nearby bin, lest some overzealous fan snap a picture of her. The internet would have a field day, with headlines of “‘Frozen’ Star Idina Menzel Gets Loaded at Kristin Chenoweth’s New Show!”, and “Idina Menzel Sees On The Twentieth Century…Drunk and Alone?” Such are the troubles of celebrity, she muses. It briefly occurs to her that such thoughts could be evidence that she was on the wrong side of tipsy, but these are quickly brushed off with thoughts of seeing Kristin.

The last time they’d seen each other was after the 10th year anniversary of Wicked. They had talked…touched…and argued. That had been over a year ago. A span of time bracketed by months of fighting with Taye, exploding as ‘the Frozen star’, separation from Taye, going back to Broadway, until finally she found herself outside Kristin’s dressing room door. She’d sung at the Oscars, on New Year’s Eve, and at the Superbowl, yet she was never more nervous than this moment. She wipes her clammy palms on her jeans and raised her hand to knock. Just before her knuckles make contact with the pale white door she jerks her hand back. _What if she doesn’t want to see me? I should’ve called first, fuck._ But she’d come too far to leave it at the door, so, allowing herself a moment to compose herself, she quickly raps her knuckles against the door.

“Come in.” Kristin softly calls.

Idina slowly turns the doorknob. The door opens to reveal a room painted light pink, furnished with all the trappings of a glamorous Broadway actress. To Idina’s left is a comfortable looking black couch. _We’ve had some interesting experiences on couches_. In the corner is a shower stall, with steam still wafting from the top. The room smells of Kristin’s body wash, of vanilla and cherry blossoms, and Idina feels her knees quiver. Kristin herself, freshly showered, is perched daintily on a stool to Idina’s right, sitting in front of a brightly lit mirror and vanity. She’s clad in a fluffy white bathrobe, lightly applying moisturizer on her face. Idina slowly walks in, coming to a stop behind Kristin. Kristin freezes when she sees Idina in the mirror, eyes catching in surprise.

“Uhm…hey.” Idina manages to get out. Idina takes a seat on the couch. They are separated by mere feet now. She unconsciously wrings her hands together before continuing, “I’m sorry…I should have called.”

“No…it’s good to see you. I’m glad you came.” Kristin finishes at her vanity, slowly turning to face Idina.

Idina drinks in her form, taking in her slight smile, her still wet hair, and her rosy cheeks, still flush from the shower.  It’s been too long since they’ve been alone like this, and Idina’s almost forgotten how gorgeous Kristin is. Idina notices Kristin’s soft, low, voice, familiar with her Broadway routine to take care of her voice. It’s true that some things never change. Damned if it wasn’t still sexy as hell though.

“You were amazing tonight Kris. You were born for this role.” Idina is determined not to make this awkward. They've known each other too long, been through too much.

“Thanks. I just want to do her justice y’ know?” Kristin gives her a small smile.

“You are, she’d be so honoured.”

Kristin smiles just slightly wider at that.

“How’s Walker?” Kristin asks after a beat.

“He’s in L.A., with Taye. He’s only been gone a couple days…but I miss my little boy so damn much. I’m heading out tomorrow to see him.”

At the mention of Idina’s beloved five year old, Idina’s face lights up with the glow of motherhood. Idina smiles brightly at Kristin, simply enjoying the comfortable silence.

“So, Miss Menzel, single and ready to mingle at 43.” Kristin says with a smirk.

“Oh god you’re worse than the reporters. No one cared about me before, but now that I’m a Disney princess everyone cares about who I’m seeing. Also, please, you’re one to talk! You’re single at 46, and you were seeing the 50 Shades guy!” Idina exclaims laughing.

“Oh honey, you know I’m so proud of you. You deserve it, the fame and all. And lord I’m never going to live that one down am I? We’re going to be 70, presenting some award at the Tony’s for Wicked’s 30th anniversary, and you’re going to bring up ‘50 Shades Guy’.” Kristin’s laughing softly now too.

Kristin shuffles her stool closer, moving to within arm’s reach of Idina. Idina blushed, face flushing from a potent combination of alcohol and Kristin’s proximity.

“…Dee? Are you drunk?”

“No I’m just -”

“Don’t try to deny it girl I can smell it.”

“Okay I’m _tipsy_. I had three glasses during the show, because I was nervous about coming here, and wine is great, and I miss you…” Idina trails off as she realizes all that she’d blurted out in a moment of complete honesty.

Kristin’s mouth opens slightly in shock. She recovers quickly, taking Idina’s right hand in both of her own. They didn’t need words, not really, not after so long, to convey all that was between them.

Absently running a thumb over Idina’s knuckles, Kristin murmurs, “I miss you too.”

Kristin takes a moment to continue, but then Idina’s kissing her.

Idina takes a moment to take in the fact that Kristin smells the same, tastes the same, that their lips still fit perfectly together, that Kristin is so warm, and that her hands are cradling Kristin’s face as if she were the most beautiful thing left on earth. Slowly she pulls away, still caressing Kristin’s delicate cheekbone with her right hand. Kristin’s eyes flutter open, and they both smile bashfully at each other.

“…I’ve been wanting to do that since I came in.” Idina says, still grinning.

“What took you so long?” Kristin is smirking now, playful and seductive.

“Well I wanted to talk to you, and I remember that the last time we kissed…” Idina trailed off suggestively, wiggling her eyebrows.

“Oh very funny, this coming from the girl who once let me go down on her during intermission.” Kristin brazenly says, faintly blushing.

“As I recall it was more than once. And who was the girl who disappointed hundreds of fans by stepping into my shower and distracting us for hours?”

“Well y’know if they knew what we were doing I don’t think they’d be disappointed.”

“I’m still convinced Norbert wrote all of those.”

Kristin is still holding Idina’s hand, drawing mindless patterns with her thumb. Kristin lets go for a moment, in order to take a seat beside Idina on the couch. They’re barely separated now; Idina’s pant leg brushes against the side of Kristin’s bathrobe. Idina takes Kristin’s chin, softly kissing her malleable lips. She’s warmth and fire, and life, and Idina would breathe her air for hours if she could. Kristin pulls away, just for a moment, before throwing a toned thigh over Idina and straddling her lap. Kristin seals their lips together once more, one hand fisting in Idina’s hair and the other stroking Idina’s exquisite collarbone.

“Dee, you’re wearing too much clothes” Kristin breathes out, breaking away for air. Seduction plays in her eyes as her hands drift down to divest Idina of her jacket. At the same time, Idina feels Kristin’s bare thighs rubbing against her legs. Idina’s suddenly struck with the realization that Kristin is naked beneath the bathrobe. Quickly, she works the top button of her blouse as Kristin giggles at her exuberance. Finally undoing the bottommost button, she flings the blouse to an indeterminate corner of the room.

“Smooth.” Kristin drawls, smirking, challenging.

With a growl, Idina flips them over, so that she has Kristin pinned against the couch. Fusing their lips together once more, she undoes the sash at Kristin’s waist. Idina lets the robe fall off Kristin’s shoulders, revealing an expanse of smooth golden skin. Idina pulls away to gaze into Kristin’s eyes, allowing her to read the raw emotion reflected in her own.

“You’re so fucking beautiful.” Idina murmurs, eyes never leaving Kristin’s as she allows her hands to roam.

Kristin moans as Idina’s hands brush the underside of her breasts, her hands trailing fire over her skin. Idina’s hands drift down her sides, first caressing her bare hip, then traversing the soft plane of her stomach with her nails. Idina returns her attention to Kristin’s breasts, softly thumbing her nipples. Idina knows just where to touch her, knows exactly how to ply her body just so, and Kristin is utterly lost to the sensation. Idina kisses her way down Kristin’s neck, nipping gently at her collarbone, before licking lightly at her nipple. Kristin is mewling now, as Idina pinches a nipple with one hand while playfully nipping at the other. Kristin fists one hand in Idina’s hair, with the other gripping on to the back of the couch. She moves Idina off her breast, gently motioning her to move downwards.

Idina acquiesces to her wordless request, dragging her fingers downwards while placing loving kisses to Kristin’s stomach. Her fingers drift between Kristin’s legs, slowly caressing the inside of her thighs while spreading them apart. She kisses Kristin’s thigh, feeling the heat radiating from her core. Idina gently runs a finger across Kristin’s folds, enjoying Kristin’s moans. She teases, placing a featherlight kiss at the soft golden curls, running a thumb across her core, playfully nipping at her thigh. Her tongue runs everywhere except where she knows Kristin wants it most.

“Dee pl – Oh fuck!” Kristin exclaims as Idina enters her with a finger, slowly moving rhythmically. Idina gives a grin at eliciting such a reaction, but Kristin, with her head thrown back and her eyes closed is too far gone to see it. Idina places a kiss at Kristin’s clit, before gently suckling, adding to the sensations produced by her finger. Kristin lets go of Idina’s hair in favour of throwing a leg over Idina’s bare shoulder. Idina, feeling that Kristin is close, added a second finger. Moving slowly up Kristin’s body, she places kisses at her stomach, her chest, her breasts, her neck, until finally kissing Kristin’s lips once more. Moving an arm to hold Kristin close, she separated their lips so she could look at Kristin’s beatific face.

“Kristin, look at me.” Idina whispers softly. Kristin’s green eyes opened to find themselves staring into Idina’s brown orbs.

“Come for me baby.” Idina lovingly murmurs. She places her thumb on Kristin’s clit while curling her fingers just so. Kristin was swept into euphoria, guided by Idina’s deft hands and soft lips. As Kristin’s body quivers, Idina kisses her, expressing the depth of her love with her lips and caresses. She broke away, stroking at Kristin’s hair with her free hand.

Feeling daring, she slowly withdraws her fingers only to replace them with her lips. She licks gently at Kristin’s core, knowing how sensitive she still is. Kristin, still breathless from her first orgasm, moans desperately, revealing how close she is again. Idina holds her hips as she strokes the length of Kristin’s core with her tongue, revelling in her power over her beloved blonde. She circles Kristin’s clit before slipping her tongue inside, lapping at the moisture gathered there. She could feel how close Kristin is, so she worked her tongue fervently, until Kristin comes with a shuddering moan, wrapping her thighs around Idina’s head as her body writhes in ecstasy.

Idina places soft kisses as Kristin winds down from her orgasm, her thighs releasing Idina’s head. Idina moves to sit beside Kristin, stroking her hair and whispering sweet nothings into her ear. Kristin lies panting on the couch, naked and covered in sweat. Idina thinks she’s never looked more beautiful.

“Fuck.” Kristin utters, giggling, looking over lovingly at Idina. “Oh wipe that grin off your face Dee.”

“I think I’ll need to wipe more than that…”

“Oh my God what are you 15?” Kristin rolls her eyes and playfully slapps at Idina’s shoulder.

Idina’s only response is a wider grin. Kristin moves to kiss Idina once more, running her fingers over Idina’s bra-clad breasts.

Pulling away, Kristin says, “Dee, you’re way overdressed.”

With a mischievous look, Kristin undoes the top button of Idina’s jeans, pulling down the zipper, until finally peeling the jeans off Idina’s legs. Idina looks into Kristin’s eyes, reading the desire and love present. Kristin reaches around to undo the clasp of Idina’s cotton bra, tossing it somewhere in her dressing room. She lays several kisses on Idina’s breasts before standing before Idina. Motioning for Idina to lift her butt, in one smooth motion Kristin pulls Idina's panties off, flinging them over her shoulder.

“Impressive Miss Kristi Dawn.” Idina says with a playfully arched eyebrow.

“Haven’t you heard Miss Menzel? I’m a perfectionist.” Kristin responds, grinning.

“Well, get to it then.”

* * *

Kristin lies her head on Idina’s chest, their bare legs entwined. They simply are, in this moment, listening to the humming of the theatre and simply existing in bliss. Idina is carding her fingers absentmindedly through Kristin’s hair, as Kristin plays with the fingers of Idina’s other hand. The room is warm and smells of sex, but it is perfect for the two of them.

Kristin breaks the silence, her voice low. “Dee, what were you saying earlier, about talking?”

Idina laughs, enjoying the pleasant vibrations of Kristin’s voice against her chest.

“I told you kissing would lead to this.” Idina says. Idina feels more than hears the soft rumble of Kristin’s laugh.

“Dee, c’mon, I’m trying to be serious here!”

Idina sits up, leaning against the back of the couch with Kristin lying on her shoulder.

“Okay well…I have something to say so I’m just going to say it and don’t say anything until after I’m done okay?” She feels Kristin nod against her chest.

“After I finished the last show of If/Then, I drove by your theatre, and I thought about how crazy it was that we were just four streets away but that we weren’t talking. Kris I’m tired of this awkward dance we have. We circle each other, act casual and friendly and all, meet like this, argue over stupid shit that isn’t relevant anymore, and go our separate ways, only to repeat it again a year or two later. I…I love you Kristin. It’s you. It’s always been you.” Idina finishes with barely a whisper, voice trailing off as a stray tear escapes her eye. She doesn't dare look at Kristin, doesn't dare hope.

Kristin brushes away the tear, grasping Idina’s chin impossibly gently to look at her. Idina is greeted by Kristin’s beaming smile and shining green eyes. Idina sees the happiness in her eyes, and realizes that, finally, they were ready.

“Darlin’, you have me. In every way. I love you. I…I want to be with you.” Kristin’s eyes are brimming with tears and happiness.

Idina presses her lips upon Kristin’s, taking care to express her love with every movement.

“…I want to do this right. I want us to do the stupid dating thing, and I want to hold your hand in public, and all that romantic crap. And the timing’s awful, with my tour and my leaving tomorrow and everything, but God I couldn’t wait any longer.” Idina is open and honest, revealing her very soul to the woman she loves. She thinks that if they can just do this right, all the previous mistakes wouldn’t matter.

“Yes.” Kiss. “A million times yes.” Kiss. “Yes.” Kiss. Kristin is breathless now, fervently kissing Idina as if to establish that she is in fact here.

Idina smooths back Kristin’s hair, smiling brightly. “Stay with me tonight.” Idina says.

“Okay.”

* * *

Idina sits in her large first class seat, staring out at the tarmac of LaGuardia Airport. The sun is shining through the window, warming her face. She feels her phone buzz against her thigh.

_“Did you go home without your panties last night?”_

Idina gives a loud laugh, ignoring the reproachful looks she receives.

Because sometimes, it’s okay to be happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo this is my first fic...ever. This was supposed to be an angsty one-shot that ended with Idina storming out, but, evidently that didn't happen, and what we have here is really just smut. Nevertheless I hope it was enjoyable to read.
> 
> The title is, obviously, a reference to If/Then. Idina's character here is written as kind of all in. She's leaving for L.A. tomorrow, she's going to be on tour, and this may be her last chance for a while, maybe ever, of reconciling with Kristin.


End file.
